


Good Things Come to He Who Waits

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an amazing and scary thing to be a husband again after all this time. He'd forgotten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come to He Who Waits

The Doctor emerged from the depths of River’s kiss with a deep, shuddering breath. He opened his eyes and blinked at her, his eyes so dilated he could barely see.

She smiled up at him, flushed, glowing. His wife. His hearts flipped over in his chest.

“Hello, Sweetie.” her voice was warm and throaty. His hearts started going pitty-pat.

Her arms were wrapped around him, firm but gentle. She laid her head on his shoulder. He felt the warmth of her, the trust of her, and his whole body stiffened with terror and yet flowed like honey. He slid his arms around her.

Sometimes the hugest, most important thing in the world, could fit within the space of your arms, in the warm, wringing spot between your hearts.

She hummed and snuggled her nose against him, and he almost wanted to cry...

And her hands slid down under his coat and squeezed his bum. He jumped.

She giggled and kissed his collarbone. He shook his head and buried his nose in her hair. He closed his eyes and breathed her in.

She tightened her arms around him, cocked one leg and tucked it between his, aligning herself against him from collarbone to knee.

His arms tightened around her, she sighed, cocooned against him, warm in his arms.

He turned his head and laid his cheek on her soft curls. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Good things come to he who waits.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
